


[翔润]黒い家

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 吉本荒野（家族游戏）X泽田慎（极道鲜师）强制性行为有失禁有总之过激……慎入2020.05.26
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 5





	[翔润]黒い家

当吉本到场的时候，泽田早已被他的热血女班导救了。他正衣冠不整地靠他的金毛朋友身上，眉骨破皮，嘴角有血，对于男生而言过长的头发将整个脸大半都藏进阴影，表情难以辨别。  
“啊！吉本先生！”热血女班导是第一个发现吉本的人，她极开朗地冲吉本挥手，全然不似刚才那副神佛勿近的杀伐模样。吉本自然是将她的底细也调查了个清楚的，只不过暂时并不准备用这份情报这些什么，他摆出自己最擅长的笑容，热心地迎上这帮不良。  
“啊，看来我是来晚了。你们没出什么事情吧？”明明是对所有人说的话，吉本却直直地朝内山走去，眼睛紧盯着还黏在他身上的泽田，嘴里大惊小怪：“泽田同学，还好吧？怎么伤得这么重？得赶快去医院才行！”说完就搂住了泽田的腰，不由分说地将他渡到自己身上，还没等内山做出什么反应，转身就离开了。  
内山呆呆地看着自己骤然空了的怀抱发愣：“诶？”  
“吉本老师还真是个好人啊！”女班导被吉本的热心感动得泪水涟涟，她张开双手放在脸前，冲着吉本离去的方向大喊：“谢谢你！吉本老师！”  
吉本挥挥手。

泽田面色酡红，腿脚发软，几乎连路也没办法好好走，吉本只扶他走了一小段，便蹲下身将他背在背上。无论被如何对待，泽田都不说一句话，平日里的倔强和强硬都消失无踪，像个人偶娃娃一样任由吉本处置。唯独触碰他的时候，他会轻微地开始颤抖，原本只是小幅度的，后来因为姿势，他的整个胸腹都与吉本的脊背相接，每每颠簸，他就在吉本的背上抖得像片风中的残叶，呼吸也逐渐重了，潮湿得打在吉本的颈窝里。  
自然不是往医院去的。吉本绝没有那样纯良的好心眼。他驮着泽田来到自己居住的小楼，当走到楼下时，终于说出了今晚对泽田所说的第一句话。  
“难受么？”  
泽田不回应他。  
不知从何时起，泽田开始不再对吉本流露出反抗的态度，但这并不代表服从，而是一种放弃式的无声抵抗。吉本也早已习惯了，并不期待回答，只是自顾自地往下说，像是最终大boss交代阴谋一样，将自己的恶行全盘托出：“你也猜到了吧，那些人是我叫过去的。会痛吗，从受的伤来看，你应该也能感觉出来吧，他们都是手下留情了的。”  
要上楼梯了，吉本将背上背着的人往身上垫了垫，手托住了在校服包裹下依旧能看出挺翘的屁股。泽田很大地颤抖了一下，连搂着吉本的手都收缩得更紧。这恐怕是他今晚做出的最大的反应了。  
吉本一步一步走上台阶，泽田很轻，他根本感觉不到任何负担，喋喋不休时的气息依旧平稳，嘴里说着骇人的话。  
“我让他们给你下了药，按照时间来算，应该已经发作了吧。慎ちゃん已经勃起了，现在正顶着我的腰呢，我能感觉得到。不愧是年轻人，真有精神。很舒服吧？这样热血上头的感觉。”那托着屁股的手还在此时格外流氓地揉了揉，泽田颤抖的更厉害，却还一直坚持着不漏出一点声音。  
“这款催情药好像还有利尿的成分，明明还没有成年，慎ちゃん却喝酒了，这是惩罚也说不定哦。其实我也不想做到这个地步，但是你父亲的要求是希望能够搓一搓你的锐气，我想了想，果然还是这种方法比较管用。慎ちゃん这么骄傲的人，如果在别人面前漏尿，自尊一定会被摧毁。还能忍到什么时候呢？如果我不把你放下来，就这样站在这里，再稍微等一下，恐怕会连我的衣服也被你弄湿吧。”  
泽田终于有了一些反应，他开始微微挣扎，可动作如此之轻微，压根起不到什么作用。究竟是因为药物使他无力，亦或是担心动作太大有什么东西就要忍耐不住了？或许是两者都有吧。这样毫无意义的挣扎却娱乐到了吉本，他在楼梯间里肆无忌惮地放声大笑起来。笑声回荡开，带上了一种令人恐惧的癫狂。而此时终于走到了家门口，吉本没有锁门的习惯，只是一扭把手就走进了他家徒四壁的房间。卧室里什么也没有，只有一块铺着床单的床垫，吉本毫无怜悯，将已经瘫软的泽田从背上只甩下来。泽田砸在床垫上闷哼一声，然后缓缓将自己蜷了起来。  
吉本没有立刻来操他，而是在家里翻翻找找，他从柜子里翻出一片护理所用的尿垫，往床上一扔，这才开始脱衣服。泽田依旧没有动作，还是蜷在那里，已经将自己脱光了的吉本有些不耐烦，粗暴地将他翻过来，像是掀翻一只西瓜虫，恶狠狠地将他展开，甚至在他已经有些鼓起的小腹上狠狠按了一下。  
泽田终于叫了一声，他凶狠地看向吉本。即便眼底已经聚集起来水汽，面色也红得不太正常，眼神却依旧没有半点示弱，像被猎人逼至悬崖仍在挣扎的困兽。  
吉本露出满意的神色，手下动作不停：“我还是喜欢这样的慎ちゃん。”  
这药效霸道，泽田早已勃起到即将射精的地步，龟头又红又湿还沾着一些漏出的白液，吉本饶有兴趣的用指腹揉了揉，泽田就呜咽着开始抽搐了。他的后穴也已经湿透，但这是由于药效还是赖于吉本日复一日的悉心调教就不得而知。这样柔软湿润的后穴轻易就吞入了两根手指，甚至不知餍足地开始吞吐，其饥渴程度，就连吉本也感到吃惊。  
但无论被调教到什么地步，无论身体被情欲怎样蒸烤，泽田慎永远都会在开始性爱时流露出一副处子般的羞涩和抗拒，似是无法适应的样子。或许是由于他迄今为止经历的所有性爱都是强迫式的，也从未认同和接受过这样的行为，所以在精神层面上仍然纯净无暇，没有被情欲的猛毒所侵染。  
受性欲折磨实在太久，当吉本终于侵入的时候，即便精神上如何想要坚持，还是被轻而易举地击溃了。泽田被顶出长长的一声尖叫，声音尖利地像是有鸟被猎枪击落，他大张着嘴巴，双眼上翻，眼泪和口水都不受控的流出来，手指几乎要讲床垫抠破。  
怎么会这么舒服……  
膨胀到极点的膀胱挤压到前列腺，使吉本极轻易的就能刺激到泽田最敏感的地方，憋涨感让他不自觉的收缩内壁，抽插时的触感越发鲜明了。即便是吉本也被他今天的紧致蛊惑，动作格外凶猛，性器进出之间几乎要将肠壁磨出火星，剧烈的快感混着暴力窜进大脑，泽田哪里还有余力去左右自己的声线，早就叫得声嘶力竭。他的坚持再一次被吉本杀害了。  
恶劣的人究竟能恶劣到什么地步似乎是没有底线的。性爱中，吉本得寸进尺地保持着插入的姿势将泽田从跪趴的姿势整个翻转过来，不顾尚在抽搐中的泽田，竟狠心的按上他已经鼓胀的小腹。勃起时无法排尿，即便已经憋到极点，泽田却没办法漏出一点，只能犹如一直被掀翻在地的龟，双手无力地挥舞，却毫无作用。他嘴里胡乱吐着咒骂的话，却不能撼动吉本半分，吉本按着他，插着他，动作凶狠不留情面，似是要将泽田干死在这里。  
泽田已经坚持不住了，他呜呜咽咽地哭着，连嘴巴也撇下来，像个委屈的孩子，却到了这时也不愿意示弱，即便被俘虏被折磨被使用，充满眼泪的眼里却还是寒光闪闪的，直至此时，他连一声吉本的名字也没有喊。  
而吉本最爱的就是他这样的表现。  
于是犹如奖赏一样，那只邪恶的手终于从泽田的小腹移开，却还没等泽田能够喘一口气，却直接摸上他挺立的阴茎。两人性交已久，吉本太熟悉什么样的节奏能够让泽田崩溃，他满怀恶意地用粗糙的指腹揉过冠状沟，将包皮翻下，既温柔又粗暴的揉捏这龟头上最为敏感的黏膜。泽田当然明白他要做什么，却已经全然没有了反抗的精神，即便是如此专心为自己手淫，吉本对他的顶弄抽插依然猛烈而暴戾。在前后夹击下，泽田很快地射了。抽搐着小腹想要起身，手胡乱挥舞，似是要遮住下半身不让吉本看即将发生的场景。但他当然失败了，一如往日的。  
在吉本嘲弄的视线下，泽田控制不住地尿了出来。他的括约肌已经努力太久，此时又酸又麻，根本没有余力再去控制奔涌而出的尿液。  
温热的尿液快速冲过刚刚高潮完仍十分敏感的尿道，泽田躺在床垫上不停地抽搐呻吟。他还在被吉本插着，甚至连排尿都因为吉本的动作而一股一股的涌出。  
太耻辱了，即便曾被要求带着跳蛋上课，在上台板书时被开启跳蛋，即便当着朋友们的面高潮到双眼含泪，也比不上此时羞耻程度的万分之一。  
不知道是吉本买的尿垫质量劣质，还是泽田真的忍耐太久，还是有一些尿水没被吸收，顺着垂在床垫外的尿垫，流到地板上。直到完全将自己排空，泽田才察觉到自己后穴中的黏腻。原来吉本也已经高潮了，在自己漏尿的时候，射进了自己的身体里。  
“如何？”吉本依旧是笑眯眯的。即便是刚经历过高潮，他总是能保持这样毫无波动的神色，似乎没有什么能够真的影响到他。  
仰面躺在潮湿的尿垫上的泽田没有听见吉本在他耳边的喋喋不休，他的脑子里乱七八糟的，竟在此刻开始回忆终结者的剧情。他想着吉本或许也是一个来自未来的机器人，当他被光球传送至自己所在的年代时大概也是全裸的，然后有可怜的穿着风衣的路人被他抢劫，夺走衣服和背包。这样的想象使他笑了出来，他越笑越大声，笑得气喘吁吁，随后又开始咳嗽。而此时吉本则终于不笑了，他神色暗下来，看着这个躺在狼藉中狂笑不止的男孩儿和他身上斑驳的精液的痕迹。  
房里没有开灯，夜色更沉了，泽田最终止住了笑。他们两一站一卧，在黑暗中长久地沉默。


End file.
